To Future, From Me
by phantomworks
Summary: When Rex woke up that day, he expected the EVO fight that followed as well as the normal banter between him and Six. He *didn't*, however, expect to come back to his room and find a five-year-old boy in his bed! What's worse, the kid is calling him 'Papi!
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks: well, I have to say that this is the first time I've read and/or written for this fandom.

Alice: and she's only watched ten episodes.

Phantomworks: enough to know that this is post-Breach (time warp thing), but pre-World-Wide-Cure. In fact, as the story goes along, it would probably end up being as if the Cure had never happened.

Alice: at least, at first.

Phantomworks; that being said, I don't own Generator Rex or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 1

When he felt the sunlight hit his face, he expected one of three things. The first was an irritating alarm clock that would blare in his ear. The second was a nagging lecture telling him to '_get up and get ready for training_'. The third was a tie between a banana to the face or a rank monkey fart.

When none of these things happened, he felt his body tense before his memory caught up with him.

He would never wake to those sounds again, especially since he fled the facility that he had come to call his 'home'. Five years ago, circumstances had forced him away from all he knew and into hiding from his own family. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't miss everything he'd left behind.

Yet he didn't regret it in the slightest.

If he had stayed, there's no telling what his 'family' would have done. The reason that he left in the first place would have disgusted them for sure, especially S-

No, he wouldn't think of him. What happened five years ago would stay in the past. Now, he could only think of the present and of what now rested on his young shoulders.

"Okay, time to get up." He said, stretching his arms above his head. The pleasant burn in his muscles made him hum in delight. A great start to a great morning, that is, until he noticed that he was the only one in the bed.

Turning to the side, he felt fear stab into his stomach as he found the sheets beside him not only bare, but _cold_. Standing, he called out, "Ricky?"

When no answer came, he ran through the small house, dashing into every room and calling for the missing person. At the last room, he collapse to his knees, lungs laboring to breath and horror painted on his face.

The one he had given everything up for was gone.

_Five years previous_

"Oh my _gosh_." A dark-haired Hispanic boy groaned as he dragged himself off of the jet. "Today was _awful!_"

"Rough day with the EVOs, Rex?" A tall woman asked, giggling at the look she received.

"Are you kidding, Doc? Those are _easy_!" Rex exclaimed, "It was the _heat_!"

"Oh, it can't be that bad, right Six?" the doctor asked, looking over to a man in a green suit and shades.

"The weather was unwanted, but not disabling." The agent answered, fixing his katanas into his sleeves. "Though I don't know what Rex is complaining about. I thought he would be used to it."

"What? Do you think that, just because I'm Hispanic, I can fight in ninety-degree weather with a humidity count over 100?!" the teen spat. "News flash! Mexico is _not_ on the equator! And I like the AC just as much as the next guy!"

"I was not referring to your ethnicity." Six stated calmly. "Only that we've fought in the same conditions for the past four days. Anyone could have adapted."

"Well, _I _haven't." Rex huffed. "I'm going to chill in my room. Come find me after you've talked with White."

Six's stare narrowed, but he didn't protest, merely turned on his heel and walked off in the direction of the debriefing room. "I will see you later, Holiday."

"Of course." She said, "Bring Rex with you and I'll check you both out for any irregularities."

She didn't receive an answer, but then again, Six was already gone.

o0O0o

"Ah, bed sweet bed!" Rex almost cried when he saw his bed still in the messy state he'd left it in this morning. Letting out an appreciative groan, he collapsed face-first onto his mattress, feeling all of his muscles slowly turn to jelly. Normal EVO duty didn't take this much out of him, but after four days and going strong, he was ready for some precious 'Rex' time.

Meaning he was going to sleep until dinner.

At least, that was his plan.

Just as his eyes closed, a shuffling sound above him made his senses twitch. Usually, Bobo moving around above him didn't disturb him, but he hadn't seen the monkey when he came in. Without the normal greeting, Rex was sure that the primate's place had been vacant since he had returned.

So the sound of movement of any kind had him on guard.

Keeping completely still, he concentrated on the wall, his ears perked to catch any hint of a threat. Slowly rolling onto his side, he paused long enough to gather his courage before flying into action.

Swinging his legs off the bed, he used the momentum to whirl around and face the top bunk in seconds. In the next second, his back was to the wall and his hands morphed into deadly weapons.

"Okay, whoever you are." He started, dark eyes glaring at the top bunk. "Show yourself!"

The blanket moved, a small lump shifting from a horizontal bundle to a vertical one. A small hand came out, pulling at the blanket. Falling lower into his crouch, Rex prepared for any enemy that decided to pop its ugly head out.

He did not expect a five-year-old kid.

Black hair had a slightly green tint under the fluorescent lights. Most of it was spiky, but more laid-down than Rex's own. Only a small colic made one clump in the front stand straight up. The little one rubbed adorable chocolate brown eyes sleepily, yawning widely and showing off a missing tooth.

Bleary eyes looked around the room before they focused on Rex, still in his battle stance. Blinking, the small child asked, "_Papí?"_

Rex stared.

Then he screamed.

The door slammed behind him as he raced down the hall, yelling, "Six, Six, Six!"

When the agent wasn't found in his room, the teen turned to the debriefing room where he found the ninja just walking out from a meeting with their commander. Almost tackling the man to the floor, Rex tried to drag the warrior after him as he tried to explain.

"Six, there's this thing- this kid- in my room! And he wasn't there before and the door was locked and Bobo's gone missing and _there'safreakingkidinmyroom!_" Rex didn't slow down even when the agent yanked his hand free of the erratic teen and tried to cover the EVO's motor mouth.

"Rex, calm down!" Six ordered, cutting the teen off. "Now, tell me, calmly, what exactly is going on."

"There's. A. _Kid_. In. My. _Room_." Rex ground out. "It wasn't there this morning and now it is! Now come on and get rid of it for me!"

"You can't just 'get rid of' a kid, Rex." Six crossed his arms with that stern look on his face. "It doesn't work like that. This kid had to come from somewhere, just like you did. He or she will have people wondering where they went."

Pouting, Rex crossed his arms with a stubborn glare. "Doesn't explain how it got into my room! Or why it chose to _stay there_!"

"Did you lock your door?" Six asked the obvious question.

"If by lock, you mean hacked the security system so that the door only works to a code that Bobo and I know? Then yes." Rex couldn't help the cocky grin that spread across his face.

"Hm." Six paused for a moment, thinking about the situation from all sides. Once he had come to a decision, he nodded to himself and started to walk in the direction that Rex had insisted he follow.

Only this time, he led the way.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Rex asked, following like a curious puppy.

"Him or her, Rex. A child has a gender and they should be referred to as such." Six explained briskly.

"Whatever." The Latino rolled his eyes.

"Would you like to be referred to as an 'it'?" Six lifted an eyebrow. That made Rex stop in his tracks, the agent still walking away.

"That's different." Rex muttered to himself. That question stung like an insult. When he had first been found, many of the grunts and White himself referred to Rex as a 'thing' rather than a 'person'. To this day, he still bristled at the thought that he was something other than human.

Even if his human parts had a little something extra.

"So what are you going to do about _him_?" Rex emphasized as he caught up to the older man.

_So it's a boy._ Six thought, replying, "See if he is a threat or simply lost. If he is lost, then we can turn him over to his family."

"…What's considered a 'threat'?" The teen asked absently.

"Did he see any of your transformations?" Six asked, calculating.

"Um…" Rex scratched at the back of his head. "Maybe Slamhands?"

Six shot him a look behind his shades that just scream 'exasperation' in a very calm, Six-like way. With a slight shake of his head, Six replied with an obvious, "Then we will have to explain to him the consequences of telling others about –what is that noise?"

"Huh?" Rex looked around as they turned down the hall that led to his room. The sound was high-pitched, rising and falling in something the teen could only describe as… crying? No, it was more like… wailing?

Whatever it was, it was coming from behind his door.

Almost afraid to open it, Rex looked over at Six, who gestured to the keypad. Sighing, Rex hacked the system and opened the door, only to be nearly blown away by the sheer volume of the screaming kid. Inside, the kid sat in the middle of the room, red face thrown back and howling at the top of his lungs.

Six shot him a look, "What did you _do_?"

"Nothing!" Rex defended, running a hand through his hair. "I went and got you as soon as I saw the kid!"

At the sound of his voice, the child paused, taking deep, gasping breaths. Brown eyes searched the area before finding the powerful teen. Letting out another loud wail, the kid latched himself to Rex's leg without another thought, wringing a protest from the older male.

"Hey! Get off!" Rex shook his leg, trying to dislodge the kid. "Come on, this isn't funny! You're getting my pants wet and snotty!"

"Rex, enough." Six ordered, kneeling down to the child's level. "Hey there, there's no need to cry. Let us help you."

At his calm, soothing tone, the boy's cries softened to hiccups and wet russet eyes looked up at the agent with such fear and sadness that it would have put puppy eyes to shame. Seeing snot run from the young kid's nose, Six offered him a handkerchief. The kid blew into it noisily.

"There, that's not so bad." Six encouraged him, Rex looking on in amazement. "Can you tell us your name?"

Sniffling slightly, the boy whimpered, "R-Rix."

"Who would name a kid R-?" Rex cut off at a sharp look from his mentor. Maybe it was better to let the man do as he pleased. If it would get the kid off of his leg faster, then Rex was all for it.

"Now Rix," Six started, "Do you know where you are?"

The boy looked around the room, then peered out the hall before shaking his head, dark bangs bouncing as he did.

"Do you know how you got here?"

"Woke up here…" he answered, voice a bit steadier.

"Do you have anyone we can contact? A grandmother or uncle maybe?" Six asked, thinking maybe one of the older workers had had to watch a grandson or nephew for the day and the child simply wandered off. However, his theory stopped short when Rix shook his head.

"Do you know your address?" maybe they could look it up in the database and find out who he belonged to and how he got in. Yet this too was a dead end.

"The Woods." Rix answered.

"Which woods?" Six pressed.

"Just the Woods." The boy shrugged.

With a sinking feeling in his gut and a vague sense of déjà vu, Six asked, "Do you have _any_ family?"

At that, the boy's face lit up in a smile that seemed _oh so_ familiar. Turning it up to the teen he still clung to, he let out a happy, "_Papí!"_

Rex stared down at both of them in horror.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: I think that's good for a first chapter.

Alice: absolutely.

Phantomworks: I have a lot of stories to work on, so I don't know if I can update this quickly, but I'll do what I can.

Alice: please review to tell her if she should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks: wow, I think this is the fastest I've updated a fic… ever.

**Alice: probably.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Generator Rex or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 2

"We have reports of an EVO sighting!" the head doctor of Providence informed the rest of the lab. "Get started with long-range surveillance. I want those preliminary tests in my hand in five minutes or less!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" the other medical scientists fell into a routine that had become daily in the past few years. With a stern face, the woman looked on, making sure everyone was at work before turning to her own screen for analysis.

"Dr. Holiday," a lab technician came up on her left with a packet of freshly printed papers. "Primary surveillance has revealed some strange results. I… I think you want to see this."

'Strange' was never a good term in Providence. Taking the papers from the lab tech, she skimmed over the first parts that stated the power level of the EVO and went straight to its genetic makeup.

At that, her eyes widened, "No… this is-!"

Standing, she ordered the lab technician to keep everything in order before running out of the lab. Based on these tiny pieces of paper, she knew that a certain agent was in for a rough ride.

O0O0o

"Reports are coming in from the West of a strange EVO attacking a small town. Damage so far is minimal, but we can't take any chances." A man with pure white features stared down from a large screen at a man dressed in full body armor. "Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." The man responded calmly, saluting before walking out of the room. As soon as the automatic door closed behind him, he spied Dr. Holiday racing down the hall as fast as she could in high heels.

"Dr. Holiday, I am about to go out." He warned her, heading towards the hangar. "Whatever you found can wait."

"No, it can't, Six!" she said sternly. "It's about the latest EVO sighting!"

At that, he paused, turning to raise an eyebrow at her. Instead of answering, a packet of paper was shoved into his hands. "Take a look at these."

Obeying, he scanned the paper, knowing that he wouldn't get most of the schematics as science was not his forte. "Holiday, make it quick. What am I looking at here?"

"The breakdown of the EVO you and a squad of men are about to hunt down." A grave look crossed her face. "I haven't seen these in years, Six! Based on the biometrics, the EVO can only be-!"

The doctor was cut off as the packet was placed back into her hands.

"I know, Holiday." Six stared at her for a long time before turning and continuing to the hangar. "The EVO is…"

_Five years previous_

"REX!" Holiday shouted, breaking the teen out of his daydream.

"What?!" he whined, covering his ears. "What did I do?!"

"I'm trying to tell you something important! Are you even listening to me?" she crossed her arms.

"Yes." He answered automatically, but by the look on her face, he knew she didn't buy it. Neither did Six. "Er, maybe?"

A long silence followed.

"Okay, you caught me; I'm not listening in the slightest." He held up his hands in defeat.

Sighing, Holiday shook her head, "I'll start over. After several tests, I have found that Rix's nucleic acid structure is-!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Rex cut in, forcing her to stop. "In English, please."

Holiday rolled her eyes, but dumbed it down for not only the teen, but for the small boy attached to the teen's side. "Rix's DNA matches yours to an impossible degree, one that only close relatives can achieve. Not only that, but his mitochondrial DNA is a perfect match."

"…Meaning?" the Latino teen asked after a minute.

"As you should have learned, mitochondrial DNA is only passed down from mother to child, as the mother carries her baby in her womb. This DNA can trace whole bloodlines back to the very first humans, if enough research is done." Holiday paused to bring up a slide. "The fact that yours are identical can only mean one thing."

"What's that?" Rex asked, not liking where this was going.

"Either your mother had another son five years ago, _after she had died_," Holiday set a heavy look onto the living weapon, "Or we have bigger problems to deal with."

Rex swallowed thickly as Six addressed the doctor. "Could his parents have had another child? Or perhaps an aunt had a son?"

"Both would explain the mitochondrial DNA, but we have no records of either choice." Holiday scrolled through her tablet. "Unless Rex knows of some?"

The two looked at him, expectantly. The teen stared back before waving his hands to deflect the question, "Wait a minute! You're asking the wrong guy here! No memory, remember?"

"Right." Six stroked his goatee thoughtfully. "César would know better Rex. I suggest we ask him first before we get any other ideas in our heads."

"Agreed." Holiday looked up from her tablet. "I only have a few samples I need to take from the three of you, then you're ready to go."

"Ugh, fine." Rex sighed, knowing what was coming next. Slipping off his jacket, he watched as Six had blood samples taken before Holiday turned to him. As he bared his arm to the doctor, he felt the kid to his left shrink against his side. Looking away from the glass tube and the sting of the needle, he focused on the newest nuisance in his life.

Wide eyes stared fearfully at the needle plunged into his arm. The small body tensed as red liquid quickly filled the clear syringe. With the removal of the needle, the kid relaxed, only to let out a terrified whimper when a new syringe was pointed in his direction.

"Um, Holiday?" Rex started.

"Hmm?" she hummed absently, walking forward.

"If you come any closer, I'm pretty sure I'm going to lose an arm." Rex grunted out as his limb started to become numb under the kid's iron grip.

"What?" Holiday shot him a confused look.

"A fear of needles." Six deduced.

"A fear of –Oh my gosh!" she gasped, looking at Rix again, "I never even thought of that! But… I still have to take a sample. We can't let anyone with active nanites roam around Providence!"

_Except me_. Rex wanted to amend, but instead focused on Rix. "Hey, give the Doc your arm."

Black hair whipped around as Rix shook his head furiously, shrinking against the teen's side. Before Rex could protest, Six stepped up to them, kneeling before the small boy. "Holiday needs to take some blood to make sure that nothing is wrong with you. Can she do that?"

"Never seen a doctor." Rix mumbled, large eyes flicking between Six, Holiday, and Rex, "Will it hurt?"

"How could you have never seen a-?!" Rex was cut off by a shush from Holiday.

"It will hurt, I won't lie to you, but if you don't look at it, it won't hurt as much." Six explained. "Besides, the faster you get this done, the faster we can go somewhere fun."

Rix thought for a moment, his grip loosening on Rex's arm. Finally, he turned his bright brown eyes up to Rex. "Hold my hand?"

"Why do I hafta-?" Twin glares from his parental figures made the Latino rethink his words. "Yeah, sure."

A bright grin from the boy was his reward, making something in his heart tighten. Promptly afterwards, he found his hand in a death grip. "Easy! Don't break it!"

The grip didn't lessen especially when the needle came into view. At a strangled sound from Rex, Six softly reminded, "Don't look at it."

Hiding his face in Rex's arm, Rix flinched when Holiday rolled up the sleeve of his long blue shirt. With the prick of the needle, his grip tightened even further, causing Rex to wince in pain. "Ow, okay, enough with the crushing! It's really starting to hurt here! You're breaking my hand!"

The two adults ignored his complaints until Holiday was finished and rolled Rix's sleeve back down. "Done! There you go."

Peeking from his hiding place, Rix looked at his injury with a critical eye. "Is it gonna scar?"

"No, no worries there." Holiday smiled.

Rix pouted, "Darn, I wanted to show it off."

"I'm sure you would." Rex said, "Now can you let go of my hand?! I think you broke something!"

Rix released his hand, only to grab a fistful of his shirt. At the moment, Rex didn't care too much, too focused on checking out the damage on his hand. Six raised an eyebrow. "Stop being such a child, Rex."

"Hey! The kid's strong!" Rex defended himself, standing from the table and rubbing at his sore limb. Like a shadow, Rix followed. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, I have all the samples I need." Holiday confirmed. "I'll check active nanite counts as well as any irregularities in your blood work."

"Good work." Agent Six commended before turning to Rex, "Now for your brother."

"Good to go." Rex said, snatching his jacket and throwing it over one shoulder. As a group, the trio headed out of the lab, leaving Holiday to her work.

Inserting the samples into an analyzer, Holiday waited until the biometrics and statistics came up, only to be faced with two copies of the exact same nanite structure. Shell-shocked, she could only stare at the screen.

"That… can't be possible!" unable to take the facts at face value, she prepared to delve deeper into the mysteries of nanites.

O0O0o

"¡_Oí, hermano!_" Rex called as they entered César's lab. "You here?"

"¡_Hermano menor!_" César popped his head out with a wide, somewhat dazed grin. "What brings you here today?"

"This." Rex pointed down to his little shadow. Although he liked being around people, this was getting a bit much. The kid had yet to detach himself from Rex since they'd met and it was starting to get on the power teen's nerves.

"_¡ah! ¡Tan lindo!_" César gushed, "He looks just like you when you were little! …Except his hair spikes down… and his skin's lighter…"

"Yeah, don't remind me." Rex face-palmed.

"Who's is he?" César asked, looking up from trying to coax the child from behind Rex's leg.

"I was hoping you would know." Rex crossed his arms.

"Why would you think I'd know?" César stood, offering them a drink. "Fruit smoothie?"

"What flavor?" Rex asked, taking it and giving it a sniff.

"Pineapple, kiwi, and applesauce." A grin split his brother's face.

"Ew! What made you think of that?!" Rex ripped his nose away with a disgusted look.

"I got tired of the normal flavors, so I'm trying to spice things up." César looked thoughtful. "Would bacon, eggs, and orange taste good?"

"I suggest sticking with what you know." The younger advised, placing the drink on the counter without a second glance. Rix, on the other hand, eyed it curiously. "Anyway, I was hoping you'd know who this kid is, because apparently, we're related."

"Related?"

"Yeah, Holiday did a DNA test and came up with ours." Rex explained. "Do you know of any aunts or uncles that could've had a child?"

"Hmm," César stared at the ceiling, as if the answers were there. "Not that I know of. Mom and Dad were only children, and we were their only offspring. This is a true mystery."

"So an aunt and uncle's out." Rex thought for a second. "What about you?"

"What about me?" César sipped at another mystery creation in a cup.

"Do you have any kids?" Rex asked bluntly. "Or rather, a way that you could have had a kid?"

"Excuse me?!" César straightened up, placing a hand on his manly chest. "When I am with a woman, I _always_ use protection."

There was a moment of silence.

"That is, _when_ I'm with a woman." César stared at the ceiling again. "Have to say, I can't remember the last time I've had-!"

"So if it isn't you, and it isn't a relative, that leaves only one option." Six looked at Rex.

"What?" the teen asked, not comprehending.

"Had any night escapades, Rex?" Six asked, just about as bluntly as Rex had asked his brother. It took a few seconds for the question to sink in, but when it did, Rex's face went bright red.

"Wh-what in the world, Six?!" Rex shouted, "What kind of question is that?!"

"An appropriate one." Six said, crossing his arms. "Just answer it."

"I don't see how my-!" a quick glance at Rix showed the boy fascinated with the contents of the abandoned drink. "'Night' life, is an appropriate discussion!"

"Holiday said that your DNA is close enough to be relatives." Six reminded him. "If Rix doesn't belong to César or any other known relatives, there's only one answer."

"Rex, when did you have a kid?" César deadpanned.

"I don't!" Rex hissed, cheeks bright red. "I-I've never even-with a girl-! Besides, I would have been twelve at the time! I'm pretty sure I was still under house arrest!"

"Doesn't stop you now." Six stated. "Well, that exhausts the normal possibilities. We will have to wait for Holiday's test results to find out any other kind of explanation."

"Great." Rex fumed, still embarrassed, "Can we go now?"

"Only if you agree to bring the little one around again." César demanded in that over-protective brotherly way of his.

"You'll have to ask Rix." The Latino teen said, looking down to find that the boy had drank the entire cup of pineapple, kiwi, and applesauce smoothie. Hopefully it wouldn't make him sick later.

"Then I will!" Squatting down, César smiled in that dopey way of his. "_Mijo_, Rix, would you like to come back to my lab latter? I'll make you more smoothies!"

"Bribing the kid with snacks!" Rex scoffed, but it had the desired effects. Rix nodded his head eagerly, placing the empty glass on top of a chair before turning back to César.

"I wanna come back t'see _tío_ Czar!" Rix threw his hands out, as if gesturing would show how much he wanted to come back.

"…It's César, but close enough." The older man ruffled the kid's hair, chuckling to himself. "See you soon, _chiquito._"

"M' not tiny." Rix pouted, trying to fix his hair. "I'mma grow up an' be big and strong, just like _Papí_!"

"Um… _Papí?_" César asked, confused. Six pointed to Rex while Rex hid his face in his hands. "Are you _sure_ he isn't your kid?"

"I'm leaving!" the teen threw his hands up and stormed to the door.

"All right." César waved before whispering conspiratorially in Rix's ear. "If you haven't noticed, your _Papí's_ short too."

"I HEARD THAT!" Rex appeared over them, grabbing Rix's hand. "Come on, Rix, before he fills your head with anymore ideas."

At the sound of his name from Rex, the small boy froze. Abruptly, he ripped his hand from the teen's grasp. Startled from the unusual behavior, Rex hesitated, "Rix?"

"That's not what _Papí_ calls me." The small boy's eyes were wide with terror, even more than with the needle. "Did _Papí_ _forget me_?!"

o0O0o

Phantomworks; and there you go.

**Alice: really? You're leaving us here?**

Phantomworks: yes. On a side note, I finished Endgames! I must say, it's awesome!

**Alice: wasn't there something you wanted to ask?**

Phantomworks: oh yeah! I'm trying to decide between two things. A Seductive!Rex, or a Kitty!Rex.

**Alice; what?**

Phantomworks: please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Phantomworks: I have more!_

_**Alice: wow, you're really tearing through this one.**_

_Phantomworks: yep! I'm really motivated for some reason…_

_**Alice: keep it up.**_

_Phantomworks: I don't own Generator Rex or its characters, only this fanfic._

_Chapter 3_

_Where is he?! Where is he?! Where is he!?_

His mind was in utter chaos as fear drilled itself through his veins. Strength he hadn't felt in _years_ flooded his system as he took to the skies, scanning his forest home for any signs of the wayward person. Since morning, he had searched high and low; anywhere he thought Ricky might have gone.

Now there was only one choice left.

The buzz of an engine was like a long forgotten melody to his ears as he soared to the nearest town. It wasn't too far from their home, only about a mile out, but it was close enough that Ricky knew of it and constantly begged to investigate. He should've known it'd only be a matter of time until the other went off on his own, breaking out just like he had.

So immersed in his thoughts, he didn't hear the sound of a second engine in the distance coming closer, nor the firing of guns until it was too late. With a cry, he plummeted to the ground, his mechanical wings falling to pieces around him.

Thinking quickly, he landed in a tree, trying to grab onto a branch to slow his fall. He half-way succeeded, snatching a limb only to have his hand slip and dropping the rest of the way. Landing with a thud, he gritted his teeth against the pain. Hearing the sound of a chopper over head, he rolled to his feet and took off towards town.

Only to have men land in front of him like a SWAT team.

"I don't have time for this!" he shouted, hands twisting into giant metal fists. "Out of my way!"

"Prepare to fire!" was his reply as the agents surrounded him. Growling low in his throat, he shot forward, brushing the hired guns out of his way while shielding his back from the rain of bullets that fired.

Once out of the ring, he would have turned to continue the fight and become the real victor, had it been a few years earlier. In fact, that's what the agents were expecting.

Instead, he continued running, only one thing on his mind. _Ricky!_

Five years of making sure no one found them, and it was all for nothing. As soon as he activated his nanites, he knew that Providence would find them, there was no doubt. He just didn't know it would be this fast! He thought he would have some time to find the other before he would have to make them disappear again.

Apparently, Providence's response team had sped up in since he left.

It didn't matter though! He could continue to brush the agents aside and make it to town. There, he could blend in and search for Ricky on foot. Then they could go somewhere new, maybe the ranch down south. If only he could find-!

The edge of the forest came into sight and he nearly sighed with relief, before he noticed the lone figure standing between him and civilization. Breath catching in his throat, he stopped in his tracks.

There, dressed in green, was a man that he thought he'd never seen again. Ever since he left, there was only one person he couldn't completely keep out of his head and now that they were standing face-to-face, he could remember why all too well.

"S-Six…"

"Rex." Familiar shades dipped slightly as the man regarded him. With a flash of light, a katana was drawn and pointed at him. "Glad to know you didn't forget me."

_Five years previous_

"What do you mean 'forget' you?" Rex asked, bewildered. All eyes were now trained on the kid who looked like he was very close to crying. The look pulled at Rex's heart strings. He was supposed to be a hero! Why was he making a kid cry?!

"_Papí_ said that he might forget me if something bad happened!" Rix fidgeted with his shirt, trying to remember exactly what his _Papí_ had said. "An' that he didn't mean to do it. But… but if it happened…"

The kid's face lit up. Digging something out from under his shirt, he held up a drive that he had worn as a necklace. "He said if he ever forgot, t'take this an' watch the video on it! That way, _Papí_ will remember!"

Now everyone's curious gaze was focused on the small flash drive. Shooting Six a questioning look, Rex took the drive from the five-year-old. "What do you think? Should we watch it?"

"It will probably clear up several things, if nothing else." The agent stated. "Although, I would suggest checking the data for viruses first."

"_Papí_ doesn't know how to make viruses." Rix piped up, feeling more at ease with the strange people. If _Papí_ trusted them though, then they must be good.

"'_Papí_' knows how to do a lot of things." Rex rolled his eyes. "But if his _Papí_ is me, like he says, I know I wouldn't put a virus on something that's for myself."

"Rex, we have no clue who his father is." Six pointed out. "This could be a trap planned by Van Kleis or some other terrorist."

"Six, he knows about my memory problems!" Rex said, sternly. "That seems reason enough for me!"

"…fine." Six consented, "But we'll use an old laptop that isn't connected to the network. If there's a virus, it will be contained."

"Whatever." Rex rolled his eyes. "Hey, César! You got a-?"

"Laptop?" César placed one on the counter. "Right here."

"_Gracías_. (Thank you)." Rex said, pulling up a chair. As soon as he sat down, Ricky climbed into his lap. Groaning, Rex shot Six a look, "Really?"

"Hey, you're his _Papí_." Six shrugged. Grumbling, but allowing the kid to remain on his lap, Rex plugged in the drive and opened the software. With only one option to choose from, he clicked on the lone icon. It was a video and when it loaded, a close up of himself filled the screen.

"No way." Rex gasped. It was definitely himself, there was no way he could mistake that face for anyone else. The only difference was that the 'Rex' he was looking at, looked a little older, a little paler, and a lot more tired. There was also a haunted look in his eyes that made Rex tense.

"_Hola__!_" the figure waved. "_Hello! To the Future Me, from… um… me."_

César and Six hid their laughs in a cough. Rex frowned, "Shut up!"

"_So I'm sure that you're scared right now._" The him on the screen started, rubbing the back of his head. "_You don't remember anything but your name, right? Waking up in a place that you don't recognize at all with some kid you don't know can be kinda… well, I can't actually say I know because the last time it happened, I was the kid."_

Movie Rex shook his head. _"Sorry, I'm getting off track. You should know a few things. First of all, your last name is Salazar. You do have a family, but mom and dad are… they aren't with us anymore. César_, _our brother, is working as a scientist in a place far away from here."_

"Far away?" César repeated. "Where are you? Er, where is he?"

"I don't know," Rex's frown hardened. "But the back ground doesn't look like Providence. In fact, it looks like… wood?"

"_I know that you want to run off right now and find him, but you can't._" at that, Video Rex looked sad.

"What?" the real Rex nearly shouted. The first thing he'd wanted to do when he woke up was find his family! Why would that be the thing he advises _against_ his 'new' self from doing?

"_You're probably wondering why."_ Video Rex disappeared from the screen for a few seconds, only to return with a wiggling bundle in his arms. _"It's because of this little guy, Rix. Or as I like to call him, Ricky._"

"Hey, that's me!" Rix or 'Ricky' stood on Rex's lap, pointing at the screen.

"Yes, it is." Rex agreed, tugging the kid to sit back down. "Now be quiet, I need to watch this."

"_This little guy is ours and ours alone. I know that's weird, but you can thank the nanites for that."_ Video Rex shifted one arm into SmackHands before shifting it back. _"They can do just about anything! What's better, you can talk to them! That certainly helped when EVOs were running around and destroying things."_

"Were?" the three adults shared a look. They were still in the middle of the war with EVOs. Why did this Rex make it sound like it's in the past?

"_You don't really have to worry about EVOs anymore, except for the odd one or two that were able to hole themselves up and keep their powers."_ Video Rex explained. _"I'm only telling you because that's what people will call you and Ricky if you do anything in public, whether it be transforming or hacking into systems. You can use these powers out here, but as soon as you step foot in town, forget about them."_

"Whatever I did in the future, apparently I didn't want to be found." Rex said, "Even more than those times that I snuck out. It almost seems like I had intended to run away forever!"

"That may be what we're looking at."

"_If you use them, people will come to get you and take you and Ricky away. EVOs are considered monsters to them. You know as well as I do that we are human."_ Video Rex looked down lovingly at the gurgling bundle in his arms. _"As well as Ricky."_

Brown eyes locked with the camera again. _"Now I know that you're probably going to freak out about not knowing how to take care of a kid all alone! I've left video instructions as well as a digital diary of how far I've gotten with Ricky. Hopefully, I can get him toilet-trained before a memory wipe occurs."_

"You are toilet-trained, right?" Rex asked, a sudden fear encroaching on him. Rix looked up at him innocently.

"What's a toilet?"

Rex paled.

"It's the potty." Six cut in before the teen could have a full panic attack.

Ricky brightened, "Oh yeah! I can use the potty!"

"Oh, thank God!" Rex visibly relaxed.

"_You also have a phone with Wi-Fi, or wireless interface, so that you can look up anything that you don't know. It's helped me a lot. Especially Google."_ Video Rex grinned widely. _"That should be about it. Money is taken care of in another video as well as how to use your nanites. Daily routines, foods, social customs…"_

"Did you really not remember any of that?" César asked, incredulous.

"Hate to break it to you, bro, but I was pretty messed up when Six found me." Rex said, not taking his eyes off of the screen. There were a few more seconds left on the video. He wanted to know what else Video Rex had to say.

"_One last thing."_ Video Rex held up one finger. _"A girl did not give birth to Ricky. We did. And the guy who did this to us? Well…"_

There, Video Rex smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. _"If you're watching this, then you won't know him anymore. So don't worry about it."_

"Wait a minute. What?!" Rex shot to his feet, arms instinctively curling around Ricky to keep him from dropping to the floor.

"_Uh-oh!"_ Video Rex screwed his nose up in disgust. _"Looks like Ricky needs another change, so much for ending the video. Rex Salazar, signing off!"_

"No no no no!" Rex chanted, as the screen went black. "That can't be it! You don't drop a bombshell like that and then leave!"

"We are certainly left with more questions than answers." Six stated, grabbing Rex's fist before it could make contact with the laptop.

"Who does that guy think he is!?" Rex demanded.

"Um… you?" César pointed out.

"_César_!" Rex growled.

"Hey! You asked!" César held his hands up as if to deflect Rex's anger at him.

"Didn't mean you had to answer." Rex grumbled. Their fight was interrupted by a call on César's communications. Pressing a button, César answered.

"César." Holiday's face appeared on the screen. "Is Rex and Six still there?"

"_Sí_. Yeah, they're right here." César moved the camera link to show his guests.

"We're here, Doc." Rex answered, putting Ricky on his feet. "Why? Is something wrong with the tests?"

"It's not wrong, but it's not right either." Her gaze narrowed. "Rex, the boy, he… he has your nanites!"

o0O0o

phantomworks: as if no one saw this coming.

**Alice: and if we didn't?**

Phantomworks;… I'm starting to think that I need to make an actual plot for this.

**Alice: you do. Very much so.**

Phantomworks; hm… Please review and give me your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

Phantomworks: sorry it's been a while!

**Alice: but others in this fandom have taken longer.**

Phantomworks: as long as no one reviews asking if I've abandoned this one, I know that I'm still good!

**Alice; PW doesn't own Generator Rex or its characters, only this fanfic.**

Chapter 4

A lot of things could change in five years, Six knew that. He just hadn't expected _Rex_ to change.

In the years between, the teen had grown in height, not by much, but enough to make it count. His skin wasn't as dark as it used to be and his muscles weren't as defined. Those alone were indicators that he stayed inside more than he ever had at Providence and had stopped his daily training regimen.

Those were things that Six expected, though.

What he did not expect was how tight the other's face looked. Whether fear or pain, the ninja didn't know, but it gave the mecha-man a haunted look; one that only came from looking over your shoulder one too many times and having to hide away from the world. Even now, brown eyes flicked wildly from Six to the town that lay beyond in an almost insane manner, as if Rex had lost his mind.

The man before him was not the Rex he knew.

"Your little playtime is over, Rex." Six said, his other katana sliding into his hand. "It's time to come home."

"N-no." Rex protested, falling into a defensive position. Armed men stalked up behind him, but Six waved them off. He didn't need them to take his former partner in.

"That wasn't a question, Rex." The agent's voice lowered dangerously. "I am taking you back."

"No!" Rex shouted, his metal hands forming fists. "I can't go back! I have to find him! He wasn't there this morning! I have to find him! I have to-!"

The man's Smackhands fell apart, the metal crumbling to pieces before him. His entire body shook with tremors as he stared wide-eyed at his hands. "Wh-wha-!?"

"Adrenaline crash." Six answered the un-asked question, letting his arms hang at his sides, katanas at the ready. "It's what caused the spike in nanite activity that let us find you. Your run through the woods only fueled it. However, it only lasts until your body thinks you're safe. All I had to do was make you stop for a few minutes and let the 'crash' take effect."

Wide brown eyes stared up at him in horror and betrayal.

_Betrayal… you should have thought of that before you left._ Six thought to himself as he walked up to the shaking Latino. "Food, water, and rest will have you back on your feet, but until then, you're as weak as a kitten."

"NO!" Rex slammed his fist onto the ground. "I won't let you take me! Not 'til I find Ricky!"

The ninja's eyes narrowed. Who was this person that Rex was going at such lengths to find? A friend? Boyfriend? … Lover?

"You can find your little boy toy later." Six said, turning his back to let the other Providence agents load the EVO onto the ship. "If he's left, you can't keep him anyway. The legal system doesn't take well to kidnappings."

He did not expect the blow to the shoulder that followed his statement. Turning, he glared at the man who had stumbled to his feet and, apparently, thrown a rock at the agent.

Rex's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Ricky is not a _boy-toy_, nor did I kidnap him!"

"Then what is he, Rex? Your lover?" Six frowned harshly. "Because we _both_ know how that will turn out."

Maybe the blow was below the belt, if the look on Rex's face was anything to go by, But Six had to get his point across. The Latino wasn't the only one to be hurt when he disappeared five years ago.

"He… Ricky isn't a lover, Six." Rex said, staring sadly at the man he once knew so well. "Don't you remember?"

Six raised an eyebrow. Remember? What was there to remember? He had never heard that name in his entire –wait...

No.

"Six." Rex stared him in the eye, willing him to understand. "He's my _son_."

_Five years previous_

"He's my son." Rex stated, watching Holiday pause and her eyes widen.

"How did you-?" she began, but cut herself off when Six held up a flash drive.

"Apparently, the kid had this on his the whole time." Six said, handing the flash drive back to Rex.

"And 'this' would be…?" Dr. Holiday trailed off questioningly.

"A video diary-"

"_Journal_!" Rex interrupted rudely. The ninja just gave him a look before continuing.

"A video journal that explains Rix's origins, or at least part of them." Six said, crossing his arms. "It has several things that I think you'll want to look at and hear before you tell us what you know."

"That's a good idea." Holiday agreed. "Let's meet in the dining room and talk over dinner."

"Dinner?" Rex asked. Why would Holiday want to postpone this any longer? He was kind of having an identity crisis here!

"It is meatloaf night, isn't it?" Holiday asked, looking down to check her calendar.

_Meatloaf?_ And just like that, all thoughts besides food were out the window. "Race you there!"

"_Papí_ wait!"

Six and César were left in the dust, simply staring after the… _father-son_ pair. Turning to Holiday, the agent addressed her. "We will be there shortly. Make sure Bobo doesn't blow up the kitchen… again."

"Will do." Then the screen went black.

"Rix is a good kid." César said. "Too good to be Rex's son."

"You have a poor opinion of your brother." Six commented as the two left the lab.

"Nothing against Rex! He's just a lot more energetic and hard-headed than Rix seems." César explained. "I'm just thinking more along the lines of 'clone' rather than 'son'."

"Wouldn't that make them the same, then?" Six pointed out.

"True, they would have several similarities." César grew thoughtful. "I should do some tests just to make sure."

"Good luck with that." The ninja said as they came to the Dining Hall. "You'll have a hard time gathering samples."

"Why? Is Rex falling into his '_Papí_' role already?" the Latino laughed.

"No." Six looked at him seriously. "Rix is afraid of needles."

"… Oh." _That would make things difficult_.

"Hah!" Rex shouted from the head of the table. "I beat you guys here!"

"Good job." Six said, in a way that made Rex feel like he didn't win anything. The teen pouted, er… scowled before a plate was place in front of him with the most heavenly food on the planet.

"Meatloaf, fresh from th'oven!" Bobo placed the plates in front of everyone. "Eat up!"

Beside Rex, Ricky's eyes grew wide before he yanked on the teen's sleeve. "_Papí!_ That monkey just talked!"

"That's Bobo, Ricky." Rex said absently as he cut into his meatloaf. It wasn't quite like the one he'd had back at that colony, but Bobo's meatloaf was getting pretty good. Way better than Holiday's chocolate cake.

"Hey, Rex." Bobo nudged him. "Who's the kid?"

"Bobo, meet Rix. Ricky, meet Bobo Haha." The teen made the introductions quickly so that he could get back to eating.

Ricky snickered, "You have a funny name."

"T'anks." Bobo looked unimpressed. "Y'mind tellin' me where you found 'im?"

"On your bed." Rex answered, too focused on his food to give a better reply. So the primate decided that the teen wasn't allowed to eat until he got his answers. "Hey! Give that back!"

"There weren't no kid on my bed when I left this mornin', Squirt." Bobo said, keeping the plate of food out of the teen's reach. "So y'better come up with a better answer."

"I don't know where he came from! I just got back from a mission and he was there! Apparently I'm his _Papí_ even though I've never seen him before!" Rex hurriedly filled the monkey in, all the while trying to retrieve his food. How were Bobo's arms so long?! "That's all I know, I swear!"

"Good 'nough." The monkey let the teen have his food back, earning a cheer from the Latino. "Anythin' you guys want t'add?"

"Rex pretty much summed it up." Six said, cutting into his meatloaf neatly. César cut chunks of his meatloaf and mixed them into the mashed potatoes, sampling his creation thoughtfully.

"_Mijo_, my brother says 'son'," César swallowed, "But I say clone. We still aren't sure where he came from though."

"All he says is that he lives in the woods with his _Papí_." The ninja angled his sunglasses downwards. "As far as I know, Rex has only been to a forest on missions involving Evos. He has never _lived_ in one."

A questioning look was sent César's way. The man cleaned his fork. "While we traveled all over the world, _Mamá _and _Papí_ liked to stick to more urban or suburban areas, places where they could buy equipment if needed. We only went into forests for a few weeks at a time and that was only for collecting samples."

At that moment, the door slid open to allow Holiday into the room. Without looking, Rex held up the flash drive, which she snatched out of his hands as she walked past. Plugging it into her tablet, she pulled up a chair and started eating as the video played once again. Even after hearing it twice, Rex still had unanswered questions.

"This is all very strange." Holiday said, "I could find nothing wrong with the blood work other than the DNA and the nanites. Nothing is off with Rex's at all. There are no irregularities that could point to anything like this happening."

"I was thinking the same." César leaned onto the table, staring at the doctor across from him. "That's why I was thinking that someone could have cloned him instead."

"That's a possibility, but that doesn't explain this video." Holiday sat back with a hard look of concentration. "It could be that there was more than one-"

At that point, Rex simply stopped listening, looking over at Ricky who had eaten a fair share of mashed potatoes, but left his meatloaf untouched. "Hey, aren't you going to eat that?"

Ricky looked from _Papí_ to the meatloaf and back again. "_Papí_ doesn't make good meatloaf."

It was a wonder that such a small voice could make the whole room go quiet.

"What?" Rex just stared at him.

"_Papí_ doesn't make a good meatloaf. He always burns it." Ricky said, with all the honesty of a child. The teen _knew_ he heard so snickers from across the table, but he couldn't pinpoint who it was.

"That's okay. I didn't make it." Rex jabbed his fork at his monkey sidekick. "Bobo did."

With wide, brown eyes, Ricky stared at the monkey for a long moment before hesitantly poking the meatloaf with his fork. A look at his _Papí_ assured him that, yes, he would have to take a bite. Taking a breath, the five-year-old stabbed one of the smaller pieces and brought it to his mouth. Closing his eyes tight, he chewed quickly before swallowing just as fast.

A short minute passed before he blinked open his eyes, realizing that, no, the world had not ended.

"That was good." He said, amazement evident in his voice.

"Don't have t'sound so surprised." Bobo grumbled.

"With Rex cooking, I can see why he would be." Six said evenly, without a hint of joking. That, in and of itself, made everyone fight to hold back laughter.

"I get it! I get it!" Rex's face was a light red. "I don't cook for a reason."

"No! _Papí_ cooks!" Ricky quickly corrected to the teen's horror and the amusement of everyone at the table.

"Really?" Holiday smiled, leaning on the table to see the boy around Six. "And what does _Papí_ make?"

As Ricky's face brightened, Rex hoped the earth would swallow him up. The five-year-old's answer was bound to be embarrassing.

"_Papí_ makes cookies!"

_Kill me now._ Rex pleaded as he hid his bright red face in his arms and his so-called 'family' laughed at his expense.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: I'm wondering if I should put the events leading up to little Ricky in this one or if I should make another story.

**Alice: any thoughts?**

Phantomworks: please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Phantomworks; okay, I tried to update this sooner.

**Alice: but her beta **_**does**_** have a life outside of FF.**

Phantomworks: So I'm bringing it to you now.

**Alice: PW doesn't own Generator Rex or its characters, only this fanfic.**

Chapter 5

Brown eyes stared at his home as tan fingers fidgeted with his nervousness. His home was crawling with Providence agents, white suits getting into anything they could get their hands on. Special detectors were sliding over every flat surface of his cabin, searching for traces of nanite activity.

Obviously, the things were going off like crazy.

But the ringing they caused in his ears wasn't what was driving him to the edge of his already frazzled nerves. It was the scene, the people from his past invading his home after he had spent the last _five years_ keeping it a secret. He had given up everything to keep it that way, to keep his location under wraps, and no doubt they thought he had died.

Now, they were his only hope of findings his son.

The emotions warred within him. One side was thankful that Six had called in reinforcements to help, because he knew that the agent was in no way obliged to help. Without them, Ricky would stay lost. The other side of him, however, really wished that all of these trained experts would just leave and he and Ricky could disappear into obscurity once again.

Yet even so, he knew he couldn't keep his son out of civilization forever. He knew that Ricky would need to see the world just like he had. He just… hadn't expected it to be so soon.

And not in this way.

Biting at his nails to keep from interrupting the people working, he checked the position of the sun. It had been several hours by now and they were nowhere close to finding Rix.

He didn't know how much longer of this waiting he could take!

O0O0o

Hidden eyes snuck quick glances at the nervous man –scratch that, nervous _father_ that stood off to the side and out of everybody's way.

Six couldn't believe that after all these years, he had found the teen he had shared mutual trust with, and the male had a _kid_. The same one that had popped up almost five years previous without a reason. It hardly made any sense! He knew that the kid, Rix, had to have come from somewhere, but…

Somewhere in _time_? Really?

Taking in the EVO's appearance, Six could tell that the other made a great father. Rex was showing all the nervous habits of being a parent of a missing child. Obscene amounts of fidgeting, hunched shoulders, he was a nervous wreck, right down to the nervous habit he seemed to have developed over the years.

Yet, even now, Rex was beautiful.

_A beautiful disaster._ Six could almost laugh at the irony of that, but he didn't. Instead, he turned his attention on the ex-providence agent's home.

It had been placed in an area that was hardly devoid of trees, keeping it invisible from an aerial view. The walls had been made from trees that Six was sure the EVO had cut down on his own.

Three of the rooms looked like they had all been made at the same time, with mild to bad craftsmanship. There were several patches in the walls and the fireplace in the main room looked like it was an afterthought. The height of the chimney was far from standard, but it got the job done.

The other three rooms of the house looked like they were added on afterwards, with increasing amount of skill involved. That last one even had some ornamental carvings added on the frame of the door way. All in all, it was definitely a place the ninja could see Rex living in.

As if the pictures of the Latino and his… child, weren't evidence enough.

Several dozen photos covered the wall and mantel places of what he had dubbed the 'family room'. All were self-taken, obvious from lack of true posing in the pictures and the look of ink on printer paper. Yet each held its own story of an event that took place in that house and the area around it.

Together, they made up the life of a smiling five-year-old and his laughing _Papí_.

A small, sad smile tugged at Six's lips. He… almost wished that he could have been there, in those pictures with them. Instead, he shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts. They were from a time long past, one that the EVO had shown no interest in.

Before he could delve into any more depressing thoughts, a familiar figure clad in grey approached him.

"César." Six greeted quietly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rex look up sharply, suddenly focusing on one individual.

"Six." The scientist nodded before turning sad eyes onto his _hermano pequeño_, his little brother. "Rex…"

Brown eyes shifted from him to the ground, unable to meet his brother's stare. Abruptly, the older threw his arms around the EVO's shoulder, pulling his younger brother into a long awaited embrace. Six noted the way Rex tensed up before relaxing only slightly to return the embrace.

Apparently, the Latino had not expected that kind of treatment.

"I'm so glad you are all right!" César said; quiet enough that the swarming agents couldn't hear. Pulling away, he gave Rex a stern look, "Don't you ever do that to me again! I've lost you twice already; I don't need a third time."

"You've lost me more than that." Rex mumbled, a guilty look on his face, but Six couldn't help but notice that he promised no such thing.

At that, César's eyes softened. "Many of those were beyond my control."

An awkward silence quickly followed his statement, the two brothers trying to figure out what to say. Deciding to be nice to the two of them, Six stepped in, questioning the scientist, "Have you found anything?"

The older of the Latinos turned, addressing the agent. "Yes. The house is obviously saturated with nanite activity, but there are only two types, with very little differences."

"Rex and his child." Six deduced.

"Correct. There is no trail other than Rex's that leaves the house this morning." The scientist looked down at his reader, a grave expression on his face. "However, there is a strange trace of nanites that I've seen only one other time."

So saying, César started walking, eyes still on his reader as he meandered his way inside through the rough wooden walls. Without a glance at each other, the other two followed. As if by habit, Rex fell in behind Six, a little to his right and only two steps back. The agent raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing.

Following the scientist, they came to what looked like a bedroom; Rix's bedroom if the clothes on the floor and the pictures on the wall were anything to go by. They paused at the bed, a small twin sized mattress on box springs that César traced his reader over. On the screen, the clear image of nanites blurred with that of some other units.

"Are those…?" Six paused, unsure if what he was seeing was real.

"Tachyon particles, yes." The scientist finished for him. "He somehow traveled through time."

"And into our past." Six added on, crossing his arms.

"So you remember too." César said, looking up from his machine.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Rex asked quietly. Obviously Six would remember, he was there with Rix a lot, mainly because the Latino hadn't wanted to take over his 'parental duties' back then.

"Because I only just remembered." César said, putting his reader away. "And that's not all."

"…?" the ninja raised an eyebrow at him, as if in question.

"Can you remember how long Rix actually stayed?" the scientist looked first at Six, and then Rex, watching as realization dawned on them. "I do not think that, in the grand scheme of things, Rix was ever supposed to travel back in time."

"We only remember what happened, _after_ it's happened." Six said calmly, connecting the dots.

"Then… that means…" Rex's face paled.

"It means that, while we remember him _coming_ to the past," César looked torn as he had to break the news to his brother, "we don't remember him ever leaving."

Rex stared at him as if his entire world was falling to pieces. At the moment, it was. "You… you can't be serious!"

_Five years previous_

"You can't be serious!" Rex raged, fists tightening with wrath. "Why does he have to sleep in _my_ room?!"

"Because he's _your_ kid." Six stated matter-of-factly. Between them, Rix looked up with wide, innocent eyes, watching the two bicker.

"But my room's small as it is!" Rex complained. "Both beds are taken by Bobo and I, and besides! Your room is huge! More than enough to share with a five-year-old!"

"He's staying with you, Rex. End of story." Six turned to leave.

"Wait a minute!" the teen grabbed a hold of a green sleeve. "Why don't we ask _Ricky_ where he wants to sleep?"

The ninja raised an eyebrow at that, but shrugged. He already knew what the kid would say, but why not let Rex embarrass himself?

Stooping down, Rex smiled brightly at Rix, making the kid blink at him. "Hey, Ricky! We're trying to figure out where you'll sleep tonight and I just wanted to know… Do you want to sleep with me in a really small bed," here he made a face, "or with _Six_ in a much _bigger_ bed?"

"I wanna sleep with _Papí!_" Rix answered without a thought, smiling brightly at Rex as the teen's face fell. Bobo walked down the hall then, snickering at Rex' attempt.

"You can't." Rex said abruptly, "my room's too small. So why don't you pick someone _else_ to sleep with?"

Six frowned as the child looked around, as if contemplating his options. That's when light brown eyes spied Bobo and proudly exclaimed, "I wanna sleep with th'monkey!"

"Sneaky, little-!" Rex started, cutting off in a whine as Six cuffed his ear. Bobo only snickered louder, falling into a loud chortle.

"Kid's pretty smart, Rex. You sure you're his daddy?" Bobo jibed.

"I am not his-!" the Latino started, only to get cut off again.

"I don't have a daddy!" Rix said loudly, making everyone stop and turn to him.

"What do you mean you don't have a daddy?" Rex frowned. "What am I?"

"_Papí_ is _Papí_." Ricky stated matter-of-factly, just like Six.

"Just because you call me something different doesn't mean I'm not your daddy." Rex sighed.

"No, _Papí_ made it clear. _Papí_ is _Papí_ and 'Daddy' is 'Daddy'." The five-year-old repeated firmly.

"I thought you just said you don't have a father." Six said.

"I don't." Ricky wrinkled his nose. "Or, at home, I don't."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" the EVO gestured wildly.

Looking up with the most sincere eyes anyone had ever seen, Rix calmly said, "Daddy's a ninja."

The two humans and monkey just stared at him as if he'd grown another head.

"Daddy… is a ninja…?" Rex repeated in disbelief.

"Uh-huh." Ricky nodded. "Daddy's a ninja an' he goes on missions to fight bad guys an' keep the world safe! That's why he's not around a lot."

At that, he looked sad before brightening and quickly adding, "But he sends me lots of cool stuff from different places! He never forgets my birthday or Christmas!"

"He doesn't?" Rex couldn't help it. This kid was better than those Spanish soap-operas in the debrief room.

"Nope! It's almost like he's always watching, even when I can't see him." Rix continue. "Which is most always, except now."

"Why now?" Six asked, actually interested in the kid's logic.

"Cause I lost a tooth!" Rix showed off the gap in his teeth. "I wrote a wish for the Tooth Fairy to see Daddy! Usually she's supposed to give money, but I asked to see Daddy instead."

"And it worked?" Six coaxed.

"Um…" Rix looked around at their surroundings. "I don't know. I haven't seen him yet, but he's really good at hiding. He's a ninja after all! An' I wanna be just like him when I grow up!"

"Just like him huh…?" the Latino suddenly got an idea. Grinning brightly, he pointed to Six. "You know, _Six_ here, is a ninja too."

Rix gasped. "_Really?!"_

"Um…" why did Rex have to put him in this position? Either lie and break the kid's heart, or tell the truth and get stuck with an admirer. The decision was made without another choice. "Yes. I am… a ninja."

"_COOL_!" Ricky literally bounced on his feet in his excitement. "Does that mean you know Daddy?!"

"I, uh… don't know." Six said smoothly. "I'm sure we've met at one time or another."

"Tell me about him?" large brown eyes looked up at him with absolute begging. A muffled laugh from Rex made his eye twitch.

"Maybe some other time. Right now, you need to go to bed." Six redirected, trying not to ruin a kid's image of his father.

"Okay…" Rix let his gaze travel down before looking up at Rex. "I wanna sleep with Six tonight."

_Score!_ Rex did a little victory dance in his head. "Only if Six lets you."

Again with the puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine." Six rubbed his temple as the child grabbed his hand, four small fingers wrapping around only two of his. Shooting a glare back at Rex, he swore. "I will get you back for this."

"And _I_ will get a good night's sleep!" Rex laughed before disappearing into his room. Oh, dreams, sweet dreams.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: there you go.

**Alice: nice.**

Phantomworks: I'm planning on working more of a plot into the 'five years previous' part, but it may take a while. There are some things I want to touch on first.

**Alice: with that, we ask that you please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Phantomworks; man, it's been a month already?

**Alice: yes.**

Phantomworks: wow… I need to pay more attention to my stories.

**Alice: especially this one.**

Phantomworks; sorry for the long wait! I don't own Generator Rex or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 6

Ever since reading the EVO's biometric readings this morning, Dr. Holiday was dreading the call that was sure to follow. She knew that Six wouldn't leave her out of the loop. So it was strange when another team was called in and she was left in the dark.

Had Rex gone full EVO? Had he attacked the Progress agents? Had he killed…?

When her phone finally rang, she rushed to get it, hoping that it wouldn't be the worst call of her life. "Hello?"

"_Dr. Holiday?_" She breathed a sigh of relief. It was Six.

"Speaking." She said, diverting her attention to what they would need when Rex was brought in. Some basic tests to test his blood count and nanite count as usual, then some readings on the active nanites in his blood. She should also-!

"_Dr. Holiday, we need the location of Van Kliess and Breach as soon as possible."_

"Von Kliess?" Holiday stopped her work, looking up as if to give the man a questioning look. "What does he have to do with… oh no! He didn't take Rex, did he?!"

"_No, Rex is right here."_ Holiday relaxed. _"It's his son that is missing."_

"Son…?" brown eyes widened in recognition. "You don't mean-!"

"_Yes. The Ricky we knew fell through time."_

_Five years previous_

"Ricky fell through time." Six stated to a sleep-eyed Holiday. It was around midnight and the ninja had finally gotten the little terror to sleep. It had taken many stories, lots of crayons and other promises before the kid finally succumbed to sleep. Yet it was one of these things that had led Six to this discovery.

"_Six, it's midnight."_ Holiday groaned, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes while still trying to sleep. _"Can't this wait until morning?"_

"I thought it imperative to tell you of this in case it messes with any tests." Six said, looking down briefly to rifle through a stack of papers.

"_Okay, for science, I'll wake up."_ Holiday yawned, _"So how do you know he's from the… future? Past?"_

"Future. Five years to be exact." Six held up a paper with a crudely drawn person on it. "Rix dated his drawings. _All_ of them. With the same date."

"_So what? Six, he's just a little kid. He probably doesn't even know how the date system works."_

"I thought the same, but when I asked, he said something rather… odd." Six's eyes narrowed behind their lens. "He said it was something that his _Papí_ did to help with memory problems, so that Rex wouldn't _forget_ him completely. Apparently, future-Rex taught Rix how the date system works enough for a child, who can barely read, to put a month, day, and _year_ to anything he does or makes."

"_So in the future, Rex gets pregnant somehow, runs away from Providence, then teaches his son to put dates on everything in an almost OCD-like manner?"_ Holiday shook her head. _"Six, this doesn't sound like a very good future for Rex."_

"That's not the only thing I'm worried about." Six pointed to the date marked in green crayon. "Rix is from five years in the future. Taking into account his current age, everything leading up to Rex leaving will happen in less than a year's time."

O0O0o

"_Papí_!" Ricky yelled as he jumped onto Rex's bed. "Up, up, up, _Papí_, up!"

The teen groaned before rolling over, trying to hide under the covers. "What happened t'you stayin' w'th Six?"

"Six got up too." The ninja responded, crossing his arms. "Rex, it's six in the morning. Time to get up."

"Six, meet Noon, cause that's how long I'm sleeping." With that, the teen curled up and went back to sleep.

"I don't think Rix will let you." Six smirked as the child continued to jump on Rex' bed.

Grumbling, Rex turned over, grabbed the kid around the waist, and then dragged him down onto the bed. The five-year-old squealed and began to squirm, trying to escape Rex's iron grip. Groaning, Rex fought to keep his eyes shut. "Just go to sleep."

"Six said it was time to get up!" Ricky objected.

"And _Papí_ said it's time to sleep." Rex countered. The child continued to struggle, but soon fell limp as he, too, drifted back to sleep. Apparently, neither Latino was a morning person.

Six could barely hold back a smile at the two dark-skinned boys. Ricky had curled up into Rex's chest, a knuckle shoved in his mouth. Meanwhile, Rex had one arm around the kid with the other being used as the boy's make-shift pillow. Almost instinctively, the older had curved his body around the younger, as if to protect him even in sleep.

Slipping out a camera, Six snapped a quick picture, telling himself it was for black mail purposes the next time Rex tried to sneak out. Then he left the two alone.

What harm was a few more hours' sleep?

O0O0o

Four hours later, Rex's phone rang, coaxing the Latino into a reluctant waking. Groaning, he reached over with his free hand, instinctively trying to keep as still as possible to keep the sleeping child beside _asleep_.

"Hello?" he grunted, eyes falling closed again as his body told him that it was _not_ time to wake up yet.

"_Dude, where are you?_"

"Wha-? Noah?"

"_Are you even __up__?! Rex, I told you! Today was the double date with Claire and Annie! __Re-mem-ber__?!"_

The Latino muffled a curse under his hand, vaguely aware of the kid still on his bed. "That was _today?!_"

"_Uh, duh? At ten-thirty at the mall!"_

"Shoot! Okay, just give me a couple minutes! I'll be there!" Rex bargained as he successfully wiggled out from under the sleeping five-yr-old.

"_You better be dude. You know how much Claire means to me!"_

"I know, I know!" Rex hissed as he stubbed his toe in his rush. "I'll be there, count on it!"

With that, he hung up, shimmying into his pants as he tried to dress as silently as possible. Once clothed in his day-time outfit, he went to open the door, only to find Six with a hand raised to knock. The ninja raised an eyebrow at the teen's hurried expression.

"Hi Six! Can't talk now! Gotta meet Noah and the girls at the mall! Mind watching Ricky for me? Thanks!" at that, Rex stepped around the assassin, trying to slip away as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately, he didn't get too far.

"Rex." Six said, voice low and cold. The mere sound made Rex shiver and screech to a halt. Looking back fearfully, the EVO took in the agent's impatient stance with a gulp.

"Yeah?"

"You shoved the kid off on me yesterday." Six said, "I won't have it happen again. You are taking him with you."

"Six! It's a double date! What would they think if I brought a kid with me?!"

"Tell them that it was a baby-sitting job you couldn't get out of." Six said easily enough, his hidden gaze pinning Rex to the spot. "Whether you like it or not, Rex, that boy in there thinks that you are his father."

"_Papí_." Rex corrected absently, as if it would change the meaning of Six's words.

"He idolizes you." Six pressed on. "He loves you with all his heart. Think about if you were in his situation? How would you like it if the person you see as a father were to leave you behind just because of whom you are?"

"It… would be lonely…" Rex's eyes dropped to the ground. In a way, it was what had happened to him, under different circumstances. His father had no choice in leaving Rex behind; he had been killed. Yet here Rex was, making a decision that would affect a kid for the rest of his life without a thought.

"Do you really want him to be alone?" Six asked.

"You're with him."

"Let me rephrase that. Do you want him to be left alone by his _Papí_?" the agent raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Hanging his head, Rex sighed. "No."

"Good, now get Rix up and dressed. I'll meet you at the mall after your date to find some clothes to fit him." Six stated, starting to walk off.

"Meet me? You planned this all along!" Rex protested.

"You have no proof."

"Oh yeah? And what would you have done if I had still said no? Huh?!"

Pausing, Six looked back to say one word, "Blackmail."

Then he walked away, leaving a stunned Rex in his wake.

O0O0o

"Rex! It's about time you-!" Noah stopped, staring at his friend, a look of horror dawning on his face. "_What_ is _that?_"

"Noah, meet Ricky." Rex said simply, putting the five-yr-old on the ground. "Ricky, meet Uncle Noah."

"Hi!" boy waved enthusiastically before getting distracted with his matchbox car.

"Rex, you can't just pick kids up off the street!" Noah gestured wildly. "I don't care if Six did it to you, it's _illegal!_"

"I didn't pick him up off the street." Rex said, crossing his arms. "I found him in my bed."

"Not helping matters!"

"Noah, calm down! I can explain!" the Latino reasoned.

"Oh how cute!" twin squeals made the male teens turn their head. They found their dates walking towards them with bright eyes focused on the kid at Rex's side. Once they were all together, the two girls couldn't stop cooing over the child.

"Are you baby-sitting for someone?" Claire asked, directing her attention to Rex.

"I, er…" remembering Six's lie, Rex smiled brightly, "Yes and I couldn't get out of it."

"I don't see why you'd want to! He's so cute!" Annie ruffled Ricky's hair. Discretely, Rex tugged Ricky closer to him and away from the walking time-bomb. "Who's is he? Do we know them?"

"He's uh…" Rex paused, trying to come up with a good answer. "He's Six's son."

Oh yeah, take that ninja man!

"Hmm…" Annie cocked her head to the side. "I can see it."

"You can?!" Rex blanched before covering up his surprise, "Er, you can?"

"Yeah, it's his nose." Annie said.

"And his hair." Claire noted, a thoughtful look on her face. Scrunching up her nose, she back-tracked, "Honestly, I think he looks more like you."

"Or César." Noah added. "Are you sure the two of you aren't related?"

"Isn't everyone related in some way, shape, or form?" Rex answered vaguely, surprising himself. Man, he had to get away from Six more often.

"I guess you're right." Claire said, giving in. "So where to first?"

"The arcade?" Noah suggested.

Rex frowned. "I don't know if that would be good for Ricky."

"Why not?" the blonde wondered aloud.

"Well, first of all, there's blood, guts, and fighting. Secondly, I've heard it's bad for your eyesight." Rex said.

"Wow, give you a kid, and suddenly you're Mr. Responsible!" Claire joked, Annie laughing behind her hand.

"Don't make fun of me!" Rex hissed, "I just don't want to mess up someone's kid, y'know?!"

"Better hope there isn't an EVO fight in the middle of our date then." Noah taunted. The Latino merely looked at him, making the blonde's joking smile turn into a fearfully frown. "You wouldn't."

"No promises!" Res smiled.

"So the arcade is out as well as any mature movies." Claire listed on her fingers.

"Oh!" Annie raised her hand, knocking into some random guy and making him drop his phone and break it. "Sorry."

The man cursed before walking back to the electronics store. Good thing he got the warranty.

"Anyway!" Annie turned her focus back on the group. "How about Build-A-Toy?"

"Build-A-Toy?" Rex questioned.

"You've never heard of it?" Noah asked, smirking. "It's _the_ number one place to bring kids to have fun. It's safe, entertaining, and most of all, family friendly."

"Never heard of it." Rex said with a dull look.

"You mean you've never been?" Claire clarified.

"You've _never_ made your own toy?!" Annie announced.

"Er… yes?" Rex shrunk away from the two girls, shooting a glare at his laughing friend.

"That just won't do!" Annie huffed.

"It looks like we're taking care of _two_ kids today." Claire smiled a little too sweetly.

"Excuse me!" Rex grunted. "I'll have you know I am 17!"

"Are you sure?" Noah jibed, knowing his friend's memory problems.

"…well, it's _around_ 17, but that doesn't count!" Rex defended. "I am not a kid! In fact, I'm old enough to have _my own_ kid!"

At the remark, everyone looked down at Ricky who was smashing two cars together on the tiled ground. When he realized what they were hinting at, Rex's face flushed bright red. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!"

"Sure, sure." Noah said, waving off his reaction.

"_Totally_ not what you mean." Claire added with a knowing smile.

"We weren't hinting at anything, y'know." Annie smiled. "You just jumped to conclusions."

At the triple person remark he faced, Rex hung his head in embarrassed defeat. If this was what the first ten minutes was like, he knew that the rest of the date would be long.

Very, very long.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: believe it or not, I'm working plot into the second part as well as the first.

**Alice: **_**actual**_** plot?**

Phantomworks: yes, thank you.

**Alice; welcome.**

Phantomworks: (glares) anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this! Hopefully it won't take me forever to update again, but I'm in college, so I can't guarantee anything.

**Alice: she was actually supposed to be working on other stories.**

Phantomworks: but I felt this one needed to be updated. Aren't I nice?

**Alice; sure, sure.**

Phantomworks; you didn't sound certain. Anyway, please review!


End file.
